


Crush

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bang Chan is Whipped, Flirting, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Teasing, chan is a bartender, it’s basically minho being a tease and chan loving him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Chan and Minho both leant over the same bar, staring into each other's eyes and wondering where the night is going to take them.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> hiiyyaa
> 
> this is just a little drabble that i literally just wrote and has barely been edited. but im whipped for minchan and excited for the comeback tomorrow and i couldn't resist 
> 
> written whilst listening to: Crush - Weki Meki, Gotta Go - Chungha and various lady gaga songs xoxo
> 
> tw: mentions of alcohol

“I’ll have another martini please, baby.”

The words echo over many others in the bar, the voice belonging to someone Chan can instantly recognise. Despite himself, he finds his gaze straying to the man who spoke, his lips curling up into an infuriating smirk that Chan wants to wipe off his face.

Whether that would involve punching his lips or kissing them, Chan doesn’t know, but he’s not exactly opposed to either of those options.

At least that’s what he tells himself.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Chan says, his voice drawling even though he’s already grabbing the ingredients he needs to make the drink, “This is the fifth drink you’ve asked me for tonight.”

“Oh darling,” the other boy smiles, his perfect lips twisting upwards and his prominent cheekbones sloping flawlessly on his face, “I’m just getting started.”

Chan tries hard to hold back the blush, but he knows he’s failed when Minho starts giggling in front of him. His elbows plant themselves on Chan’s bar-top, his face smushing into his hands and an over-dramatic, dreamy look appearing on his face as he watches Chan’s rough fingers pour various alcohols into a shaker.

Despite what he’d said, Chan knows Minho isn’t actually drunk. He’s been purposefully adding more juice and water to Minho’s drinks all night. It keeps Minho coming back to the bar and Minho knows it. Chan also doesn’t want Minho to be too drunk by the end of the night; there’s no point Minho waiting until closing so he can walk Chan home if he’s too wasted to put one foot in front of the other.

“You’re very good at that, you know?” Minho’s voice once more breaks Chan from his thoughts, Chan looking up to see Minho’s eyes staring at his hands, watching the way Chan makes the drink.

“Well, I figured that there was something that kept you coming back here,” Chan teases, deliberately slowing his hand movements so Minho is forced to look back up to his face, “Unless it’s my charming personality and handsome looks.”

“That _is_ a bonus,” Minho grins, winking when Chan just scoffs, “I just can’t help throwing myself at this bar every time.”

“Throw anything at this bar and I will have you kicked out,” Chan says without missing a beat, Minho’s flirty exterior falling away as he laughs.

“Don’t worry, I’m on my best behaviour,” Minho says, a large smile playing on his lips, “I promise.”

“I don’t whether that scares me or not,” Chan mumbles, his voice is grumpy and too quiet to be heard over the loud pulse of the music and the sound of everyone else in the bar, but Minho still manages to hear him. Minho always manages to hear Chan no matter what.

It’s like Minho always knows what Chan needs, like he’s a magical creature; enticing and perfect and bewitching in every way.

Chan can’t help but be enchanted.

“Oh baby,” Minho speaks once more, his voice so captivating that Chan can’t help but hang onto his every word “There’s no reason to be scared.”

His eyes sparkle as he speaks, the bar lights catching them in just the right way so his gaze looks like its twinkling. His brightly-coloured hair is practically glow-in-the-dark, his teeth making his smile shine and his skin glowing so warm that Chan wants to reach out and touch him.

Instead, Chan curls his fingers around the bottom of the martini glass he’s just finished with, sliding it across the bar until its an inch in front of Minho. Both their faces stay latching onto each other the whole time.

Minho doesn’t hesitate to take the glass, bringing it to his lips and refusing to take his eyes off Chan even for a second.

“Delicious,” Minho says once he puts the drink down, pushing it slightly to the side so he can lean across the bar.

Chan can’t help but also lean forward, placing both his elbows down as Minho had done and manoeuvring forward to meet Minho in the middle. They stop when their breaths are hot against each other’s faces, their gazes crack like lightning in between them.

The music starts to thrum even louder in their ears. It’s a Weki Meki song, sounding bright and cheery and sultry with the bar-goers all singing sloppily along around them.

But Chan can’t focus on any of that, can’t focus on anything except Minho’s face only an inch from his.

They’re both leant over the same bar, the lights blaring down on them and the spell of cocktails swirling around them and the entire world seeming to fade away as they stare at one another.

Chan can feel himself falling into Minho’s eyes.

The world is weightless around him, the night stretching out to infinity in front of him, his soul ascending into nothing but a boy staring at another boy, wanting nothing more than to kiss him.

So, Chan does.

He closes the distance between them, his large hand coming to cup Minho’s face as he presses their lips together. He tastes the martini in Minho’s mouth, the sweetness spreading over his own tongue like a gumdrop.

Minho kisses back, seemingly uncaring of his lip gloss or his friends dancing behind him or any of that as Chan pulls him closer. His fingers tangle in the back of Chan’s hair, curling into the messy strands and settling there. Chan strokes his own thumb over Minho’s cheek, kissing in time with the music and practically feeling the whole bar come alive around him.

The bar-top is sticky under their elbows, other bar-goers bumping into them and Chan’s boss most likely planning to scold him later, but none of that seems to matter.

None of that matters to Chan when he has Minho.

None of that matters when there’s a beautiful boy in front of him, promising love and warmth and sincerity and all the things Chan yearns for. He has no idea what him and Minho are, what they could potentially become, but he does know he can do this a little longer. He can smirk when Minho shows up at the bar every weekend, he can tease him as he makes Minho’s overly-sweetened cocktails and he can kiss him when the moment feels right.

It’s then that Minho deepens the kiss and Chan realises that, yes, he can definitely do this a little longer.

Eventually, they break apart, the bar air becoming a little too sweaty and suffocating for them to stay pressed against each other. Neither of them are drunk enough for that and probably won’t be for the rest of the night, but Minho doesn’t seem to mind. Chan suspects that Minho likes a little tipsy buzz, but also likes to be coherent enough to remember his time with Chan.

Chan wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Mr Bartender,” Minho breaks the silence eventually, his voice once again coy and teasing as he pulls his drink back in front of himself, “It appears that my ice has melted.”

Chan smirks, shaking his head at the way Minho grins at him. Minho looks like he can go on all night, like it’s only the start of the flirting and kissing he has ready for Chan.

But it’s not like Chan minds. He feels like he has all the time in the world with Minho, like the nights all gather together and stretch on and on forever, just for them.

The night is infinite and yet they still treasure it like it could slip from their grasp at any moment.

“Well,” Chan arches a flirty eyebrow, bringing himself closer to Minho and leaning over his drink, “Maybe if you weren’t so hot, your ice wouldn’t melt so fast.”

Minho laughs, recovering after a second and biting at his lip as he meets Chan’s gaze, “That must be a problem you encounter a lot, Mr Bartender,” he says, “Maybe you’ll have to kiss me to make up for it.”

Chan rolls his eyes, pretending to ignore Minho for just a moment before he leans in again.

Their lips touch and Chan feels the night stop, the stars and the music and the bar’s opening hours all waiting and watching just for them so they can have their precious time together.

Chan smiles into the kiss, knowing it could last all night.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not be speaking from experience when i say that leaning over a bar and having everything going on around you and yet all you can see is the captivating person in front of you is an EXPERIENCE 
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!! this was only small but i do have some bigger stories planned, one that i am VERY excited for!!
> 
> twitter: @hotelfelixxie
> 
> hope that everyone really enjoys the comeback tomorrow and has an amazing day <333 xx


End file.
